


Day 67 - Pins and Needles

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [67]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“What’s going on?”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 67 - Pins and Needles

“What’s going on?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“Sherlock. I just got knocked unconscious and am now handcuffed to you in a sodding basement. It isn't obvious to me. _What's going on?_ ”

Sherlock said nothing. For once he was at a loss. He was not sure what their kidnapper [animal trainer his hands said, work outdoors the tan of his skin] wanted from them. He was clearly not used to these kinds of activities but wanted information desperately enough to resort to them.

The man, who easily weighed double as much as Sherlock, had just grabbed him out of a van while Sherlock was distracted by disagreeing with Mycroft over the phone.

He got John by pretending that Sherlock had been hurt and needed his assistance. Brilliant use of John’s weakness, Sherlock had to admit [good judge of character].

“We have to get out of these cuffs before he comes back.”

“Yes. What do you think I’m doing here?”

“I don’t know. Fidgeting with your coat sleeve.”

“I’m trying to get the pin out.”

“You have a pin sewn into your sleeve?”

“Necessary in my line of work.”

John threw his head back and laughed. He only met Sherlock three weeks ago, but he already knew that he never wanted to leave his side and this life again. This was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'singing'.
> 
> While I can imagine that Sherlock’s voice sounds amazing when he sings, I don’t see him doing it, not even for John. And I imagine John can’t really sing, but does so occasionally, for example in the shower. But that’s all I got for the literal meaning of the words.
> 
> So I decided to use the meaning of ‘act as an informer’. Though there is no one actually giving information because of course they break out before the man can do anything to them. So um, he is just hoping that one of them will sing. Yes, that works. Hm... maybe I should stop talking now. ;)


End file.
